Tablet type media devices that display information and graphics and that receive information and commands via an electronic touchscreen are increasingly popular. The Apple® iPad® device is a current and well-known example. Tablet display devices may be structured or programmed to function, by way of example and without limitation, as personal computers, passive and interactive media displays, book readers, point-of-sale advertising displays, interactive learning devices, electronic signs, entertainment devices for playing games and watching movies, Internet access points, and communications devices. The term “display tablet” will be used as shorthand for such devices.
One of the great advantages of display tablets is their lightweight, compact portability. This portability can make display tablets attractive to thieves, however, and using the tablets at information stands, kiosks, checkout lanes, museum displays, trade show booths, restaurant windows, and other places with high visitor traffic puts them at risk of being stolen or vandalized.
Display tablets must be secured in such public locations, yet the public must be able to view and access the tablets. Display tablets may also require frequent non-public access (by authorized persons) for recharging, card-reading, connecting accessory devices, operating various command buttons on the touchscreen reserved for non-public use, and downloading/uploading information and software. Also, display tablets may need to be removed from their enclosures on a periodic basis for security or maintenance or travel.
Security enclosures have been developed that allow display tablets to be secured in public locations with their touchscreens accessible for viewing or data entry. However, prior enclosures have often been complex to manufacture, relatively unattractive, and difficult to open and close for authorized access to the display tablet. For example, enclosures are known that use a dozen or more screws to hold the enclosure panels together around the enclosed display tablet.